


Rhythm

by yahwineedsluv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idols, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Submissive, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, Wealth, akaashi keiji - Freeform, blindfold kink, suna rintarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahwineedsluv/pseuds/yahwineedsluv
Summary: life is complicated. love is complicated.(y/n) is just a average 24 year old idol, trying to survive in the world of singers and dancers. her idol life was going well...until they came into it...her love life was already complicated..but this..this was different. more than complicated....
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see the pictures of the outfit, you can see it/also read 'Rhythm' on Wattpad!
> 
> Social's:
> 
> 𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐦 : @𝐭𝐱𝐦𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐚   
> 𝐓𝐢𝐤𝐭𝐨𝐤 : @𝐲𝐚𝐡𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐥𝐮𝐭 & @𝐲𝐚𝐡𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐬𝐥𝐮𝐯  
> 𝐀𝐎𝟑 : @𝐲𝐚𝐡𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐬𝐥𝐮𝐯  
> 𝐓𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 : @𝐲𝐚𝐡𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐬𝐥𝐮𝐯

"follow the music, find the beat." the dance instructor said. everyone listened to the music and found the beat and started doing their own part of the choreography. "(y/n), your manager is asking for you in my office. everyone, practice with your partners, i'll be back."

you and the dance instructor walked to his office. your stepmother—who is also your manager, stood there, reading a bunch of papers. "ah, good. you're here." she glanced at you quickly and then went back to the paper.

"what's going on? what's in your hand?" you asked. you took a sip from your water bottle and knew whatever was about to come out of her mouth, wasn’t going to be good.

"it's your new contract. i already discussed it and read over it and it is happening! a song plus the dance choreography planned will make people listen to you everywhere!" your stepmother said while picturing it.

"but..i just released a new album—we're doing another one?" you groaned as you put the water bottle down and sat down on the chair.

"hey! this is all for you, don't forget that. once this song comes up, everyone and everywhere will listen to you. we've already found the perfect collaborations." she said with a happy look, envisioning it.

"collaborations? plural?" you said, furrowing your eyebrows.

"we're meeting with their managers and the creator tomorrow. we'll discuss everything there. finish up whatever you need done today and head home and rest. you're gonna need all the energy you can get." she said. she bowed to the dance instructor as a goodbye and left.

you sighed. "i can let you go for today, go home and rest kiddo." the dance instructor hit your back lightly as he exited the office and went back to the others.

normal managers, or at least managers that were your 'family' would show you the contract and discuss the options but for you—no. nothing was your decision.

you grabbed your water bottle and went to the locker room. as you were changing into your clothes, you heard girls gossiping. "can you believe this? she just released an album not that long ago and she's already jumping to a new one. asking for attention much?" the girls laughed as they did their personal things.

sure, those words were supposed to hurt you—but this was normal and you normalized getting hate without letting it get to you.

"and she's always wearing that scarf, like what? who wears a scarf during dance practice." one of the girls scoffed. "such a weirdo."

you slammed your locker door close and walked to the exit of the room. you smiled at the girls who were just talking shit about you and made your way out of the building.

you entered your assigned driver's car and relaxed. you were tired and hoping since you just released music, you would be able to take a break but of course, you were already jumping on something new.

but honestly you were pissed because you didn't even get to read the contract or know anything else about this collaboration. plus she said in a plural way..you wondered who the other two parties were...

**•••**

it had turned to the next day, bright and early, nine am. after you got home last night to your small apartment, you instantly hit the showers and went to bed, skipping lunch and dinner. you just didn't have the energy for it.

you dressed in an all black outfit. the top was little see through, cropped and long sleeve. you paired it with black shorts and a belt that wrapped around your stomach and trailed down to your thighs, basically like a garter belt.

you brushed through your hair and saw that it was getting late and you had to leave or else you would’ve been late. you grabbed a piece of bread and water bottle.

you had almost forgotten, but grabbed your black silk scarf and wrapped it around your neck. you sighed while tying it.

when you made sure you had everything then exited your apartment building and got into the car. "we're a bit late today ma'am." the driver said.

"it's okay Alfonso, we won't be that late i'm sure." you rummaged through your bag and looked for your chapstick.

you were wrong. you had ended up being fifteen minutes late because of traffic. when you got to the building, you rode up the elevator to the floor you were meeting and shyly walked in. "i'm sorry i'm late, there was a lot of traffic." you bowed and apologized.

"be early next time." your stepmother said quietly, seething through her teeth. you didn't reply and kept your head low. "okay!" she clapped. "let's get started, shall we."

"yes we shall. pleasure to meet you (y/n) (l/n), i'm a huge fan and so is my client." one of the managers stuck out their hand. you smiled and shook their hand.

"same as well, my client couldn't stop going on about doing this collaboration with you." she did the same and you shook her hand. "this is Keiji Akaashi, my client."

Akaashi bowed and you bowed in return. "and this is my client, Rintarō Suna." Suna bowed and you did it back. "great," she clapped. "since we've introduced each other, why don't we let the creators talk."

"yes, pleasure to meet you all, please sit down." the creator of it all, Keishin Ukai, was a popular and big hit songwriter and dance director. "i'm sure everyone has read over their contracts already. before i give you the official contract for all of us to sign, let me show you the vision i planned."

everyone paid attention to the board. "a had this idea one night while i was brainstorming. and i thought of this angel," he held out both hands towards you.

'don't embarrass me like that, come on.' you thought while fake smiling and putting your head down, embarrassed.

"without her, this will not be as good. i'm hoping Mrs. (l/n) likes this. but anyways, let me show you the sketches of the dance choreography." Mr. Ukai said.

he showed through the sketched and written down movements. your eyes were wide and you were screaming mentally at these dance's. everyone else looked at the board as if this knew about this.

"see, this is exactly as how i wrote in the contract. the song goes with the dance moves, the sensual feeling and showing the love between three characters." he said excitedly. "what do you think?"

all the managers agreed, saying things like, 'this is a good idea', 'the choreography is beautiful', 'the image and feeling you're trying to show is perfect!'. everyone but you had agreed to this. they all stared at you, waiting for your answer. "m-mother." you choked out. "can i speak to you alone for a moment.."

at times like these, only you and your stepmother were the only ones who knew that Akane, your stepmother, wasn't your real mother.

Akane had managed to cover up the truth about your biological mother and her death. your father was still revealed to the world and his tragic death. for that, everyone had pitied you. having only just your mother growing up in this day world.

Akane looked at you like, 'you little twerp.' she stood up. "of course," she fake smiled. "excuse us for a moment."

"you can use the room next door to talk privately." Mr. Ukai said. Akane thanked him and you both exited and went to the room next door.

"what the hell are you doing! you're embarrassing yourself at a wonderful moment." she said, snarling at you.

"you could've at least told me about these dance moves! they're literally so provocative and revealing!" you were yelling but then lowered your voice.

"i'm doing this for your benefit, don't raise your voice at me!" she slapped you. "you'll use time and learn. now go to the bathroom and clean yourself and get back in there and agree so we can get started on this."

you were holding onto the cheek that she had slapped. she scoffed at you and exited the room. you stood there, still and holding onto your cheek. you shook your head, fighting through the tears. you took a big breath and then exited the room and made your way to the bathroom. all you had done was wash your hands and made sure if there was nothing on your face.

"benefit for me, my ass." you said mockingly and then seething through your teeth. you noticed your hands, the skin on your fingers were red from you picking and pulling on the skin, a habit you started when you were a child.

you took another breather and exited the bathroom. as you exited, you noticed Suna, one of the boys you were collaborating with, leaning on the wall. he looked up at you and then back at his phone. you ignored it, hoping he didn't hear you talking to yourself in the bathroom. you made your way back to the room. you sat down and everyone waited for Suna.

once he was back, everyone waited for your response. "i think it's a wonderful and creative idea. i'd be happy to be doing it." you told them. ‘not like i have a choice..’

everyone nodded happily. Mr. Ukai excitedly handed the contracts. once everyone had theirs, they read through the contracts one more time.

you signed the contract. but for some reason,

_you were scared of what your days were going to be like after this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, that is the first chapter of Suna x Akaashi x Reader fanfic.
> 
> i wanted to keep it short because i know some people don't like reading long chapters, especially when it's the first one, so I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> i don't really have a plot, i never do if i'm being honest *crying*,
> 
> but i hope you can bear with me.
> 
> i don't know what my updating schedule will be like yet since i'm writing two other books currently and plus there's school.
> 
> also if anyone gets the reference to the scarf thing from a kdrama, please don't spoil it, i want readers to understand the story behind it.
> 
> but let me stop rambling, i hope you liked this! come back for more!
> 
> <3


	2. Practice | 02

"just one!" you begged Akane. "please just let me eat one?" you tried to grab the bag from her hand.

"one." she took out a gummy bear from the gift box that a fan had given you, full of food and other cute things. "no more. now go get changed. i have to go run some errands, i'll send a driver to take you home after you're done here."

you smiled and as you ate the gummy bear. whenever you would get sweets or any type of foods from fans, Akane had always thrown it out or given it to relatives of her. you had never gotten the chance to enjoy and you felt bad that their gifts were going to 'waste'. after eating the gummy bear, you were satisfied and went to the changing room. you stared at the clothes that were given to you. "i think the bottom half is missing..." you told the stylist.

"no, these were specifically assigned. Mr. Ukai and the rest of the team had decided it would be best to practice in this, something loose so you're able to move around comfortably."

you blinked, staring at the shirt. you gulped before going to the back and taking off your outfit. you changed into a plain silk white shirt that had barely covered your bottom. to make it worse, the only bottoms was a pair of Calvin Klein shorts that were tight and barely covering you. once the stylists saw that you were dressed, they took you out to the dance room. you shyly walked, embarrassed of your outfit. the stares were on you as you stood next to the mirror.

"okay, we have everyone!" Ukai clapped. you looked at the boy's outfit, they were wearing completely regular sweats and tank top. you noticed both of their tattoos, running down their arm. "(y/n), are you sure you don't wanna take off your scarf? it might start to get hot."

you shook your head. "i'm fine." you said with your head low. Ukai and the boys looked at you unsurely.

'there's definitely gotta be a story behind that.' both of the boys thought.

"okay then. let's get started. i have my two assistants here, we'll be showing the full choreography. don't feel bad if you don't memorize it all at one time." Ukai said and gestured for the assistants to come to him.

the older woman and older man made their way to Ukai. "pretend me and him," he pointed at the other male dance instructor. "are one of you two," he referenced to Suna and Akaashi. "(y/n), she'll be representing you." all three of you nodded, paying attention to the three. "since we don't have any recording of the song you three will be singing, we'll just use this song as reference and substitute for now."

Ukai pressed the button of a remote and the song _'Love Is A Bitch by Two Feet'_ started playing.

the position that the three instructors were currently in was.. _erotic_. Ukai was positioned at the left side, the female in the middle, head facing towards the male on the right side. Ukai was positioned at her neck, as if to kiss her neck and his hand on her lower waist, the other male was positioned to kiss her chest, his hand at her back.

you took a big breather, watching as they moved to the beat of the song. there was also a cameraman, recording. once they were finished showing for the first time, Ukai explained things a bit more. "so basically, the hard part is for (y/n). at the beginning of the dance, as the position you saw we three were in starting off as, (y/n) is will be wearing a white blindfold." he explained.

"then throughout the dance, Suna, will be the one to take off the blindfold but when you get your sight, you'll be seeing Akaashi. we'll be meeting tomorrow to start the recording of the song, as our studio is creating the beat today." "i'll be handing you the lyric sheets today for you to study, as well as a video recording of us to practice the dance moves on your own. of course you're allowed to use this study whenever you want, i'll let my security know." everyone nodded. "okay! let's do this two more times and we'll be done for today. we can start off slow since it's something neither of you have worked with before."

after two more times and more explaining about the choreography, Ukai finished talking.

"Akaashi and i are gonna stay back and practice some more." Suna said.

Ukai grinned. "well then! that's a good idea. i'll leave the keys to you and make sure the security stays late. i'll be back with lyric sheets and i'll send the videos to your email."

Suna and Akaashi thanked them and looked over at you, who was taking a sip of your water. "hey." Akaashi called for you. "you down staying back and working on the moves?"

'should i? but i want to sleep...but Akane will kill me...nah i should just go home.' you thought. you nodded, agreeing to stay. 'dumb fucking bitch.' you mentally yelled at yourself.

after Ukai had came back from emailing you three and handing out the lyric sheet, he said his goodbyes, as well as the other instructors. it was just you three alone in the big studio. 'i don't have a good feeling about this...'.

Akaashi played the video recording on the big screen and all of you studied the video. "let's start at the first part." Akaashi said as he went to the middle of the room.

you stood up, shyly walking to them. "don't get nervous now." Suna said as the three of you stood in the middle. Akaashi's hand went to your lower waist and Suna's at your back, exactly how Ukai and the others were.

you stood at the mirror, looking at your position. "i don't think i'll be able to position myself right with your scarf. it's okay if i take it off right?" Akaashi light pulled the scarf but you quickly stopped it from unknotting.

"no." you said, almost yelling. "just position yourself above from the scarf. i'll have it off next practice." you strictly said.

Akaashi held his arms up in surrender. Akaashi's lips were at your neck, a few centimeters away from touching your neck. Suna's lips were at your chest, a little bit lower than where the male instructors was. you felt like you being suffocated but yet you were breathing perfectly fine. Akaashi and Suna's eyes looked up at you. you cleared your throat. "wh-what's the next part?" you stammered.

Suna played the video. it was just the three walking around in a circle while fiercely looking into the back of their heads. "well, you're gonna be blindfolded anyway. (y/n) and me keep our head low, Suna stares at her back of the head but with that possessive look." Akaashi explained. "oh! and let me record this."

you all got in the first position you were just in and slowly separated, following the beat of the song. you did as Akaashi said and your head was low. you could feel Suna staring at you from the back. once the beat dropped, it was time for the next part but you guys stopped there. Akaashi went to the phone and stopped the video. he came back to you guys and played the video. you can't lie, you guys looked hot, especially with the song playing in the background. "we look fucking hot." Akaashi said, liking the video. Suna chuckled and agreed with him.

"let's stop there for today. i wanna look at the lyric sheets and afterwards we can go for drinks." Suna said. Akaashi nodded eagerly at the mention of drinks. they both stared at you.

"i'm pretty sure your manager would be happy to see you're trying to get close and comfortable with the people you were working with." Suna said and then drank from his water bottle.

"fine..." you said quietly. Akaashi chuckled and nodded. the three of you got the music sheet and you sat down on the floor, the boys sitting down afterwards.

you skimmed through the paper. your part didn't start till the end, in the beginning was just the boys. " _oh damn, oh damn, oh damn i'm so perplexed with just one breath, i'm locked in_." Suna sang the first lyric of the song.

'holy shit—he sings so good.' you thought.

" _oh damn, oh damn, oh damn I'm so perplexed on that, it's almost shocking_." Akaashi sang the next part.

'holy fuck—they're both hot and have these voices!?' your mind was running everything.

"(y/n), sing this part, i wanna hear this." Akaashi said and showed you the part. you looked for the part on your paper and inhaled and exhaled quickly.

" _oh man, oh man I am not really known for ever being speechless—but now, but now somehow my words roll off my tongue right onto your lips..._ " you sang. the boys looked at you intrigued. you pulled the hair from your front behind your ear and looked down, embarrassed.

"this is gonna be fun." Suna said, mostly to him and smirking. "we'll hear each other tomorrow. let's go get changed and go for drinks."

everyone stood up and the boys went to their dressing rooms and you went to yours. you changed into your outfit that you had come with, which consisted of a thin white shirt underneath and a black and then white lines stripes dress with it scrunching up on your side with a belt piece. once you were changed and ready, you grabbed your purse and exited. the boys were waiting for you outside the studio. once you were here, they locked the studio and then all of you took the elevator down.

the atmosphere was normal, but felt weird to you. Suna handed the key to the security at the front and exited. "let's take my car, it's big for all three of us and i'm not driving." Akaashi said.

you noticed your driver waiting for you. "i'll be right back." you told them and walked over to your driver. "i'll be going with drinks. tell my mother that i'm 'bonding' with them." you put air quotes around bonding.

the driver nodded. you said goodbye and entered Akaashi's car, he wasn't wrong about it being big. "i think we should just go to my house.." Akaashi said. "since you know, we can avoid everyone or stop from causing any attention." you weren't so happy about the idea..but his reasoning was right. you and Suna nodded. "okay. hey! stop at the liquor store on the way." Akaashi told the driver. the driver nodded. he stopped at the nearest liquor store and the boys exited the car and followed behind them. you guys entered the liquor store and picked all the drinks you saw, Vodka, Rum, Beer, Whiskey.

once you all had what you wanted, you all split the price because you felt bad to put the price on one person. after you got into the car, the driving drove go Akaashi's house.

your jaw dropped, seeing the house. you didn't even know they had nice houses like these. you and Suna followed behind Akaashi. "Suna, it's not your first time being here,

(y/n)," he turned to you as you entered. "what do you think?"

"um, it's really nice. this house must've cost a fortune." you answered and took off your heels.

"well my parents got me this place, so i'm not sure about that..but i'm glad you like it. come, sit down, i'll go get some glasses. make yourself comfortable." Akaashi said as he ran.

you entered the living room and sat down on the couch. Akaashi returned with the glasses and sat down. "(y/n), you know how to handle your liquor?" Suna asked with an amused look.

"mm, so-so." you replied.

Suna nodded. he poured you a shot with Vodka and Rum. he stirred it and then handed it to you. you took a big breath and then chugged the shot down, the alcohol burned your throat.

"let's play a game." Akaashi said, holding up a beer bottle. "drink for everything you have done?" Suna nodded and you shrugged. "okay okay, i'll start. had sex?" Akaashi raised his eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, i'm gonna end it there because i want the scenes for the next chapter to be on a separate chapter :)
> 
> i'm sorry it's soo short >.< chapters will get longer, most around 2200-4000 words as we get more into the book so, be patient please :)
> 
> my socials are in my bio, but if you're not that lazy -_- ,
> 
> instagram : @/txmimaa  
> twitter : @/yahwineedsluv  
> tiktok : @/yahwisslut & @/yahwineedsluv  
> snapchat : @/tamimaaaaa  
> wattpad : @/txmima
> 
> also i post somewhat spoilers on my snapchat so if you want to see those, or let me know if you rather i post them on twitter :)
> 
> i hope you liked this chapter, i hope you come back for me :3
> 
> vote, comment, follow
> 
> <3


	3. A Crazy Night | 3 (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following chapter has explicit content containing:  
> being blindfolded, degrading, slapping/spanking, penetrating with two cocks, and CNC (Consensual Non-Consent)
> 
> please, i don't want to hear the words such as 'slut' 'whore' about the characters and claiming stuff as 'rape' when this story has everything done with consent and if it doesn't i'll put a trigger warning at the beginning.
> 
> —
> 
> if you came from tiktok, this was the chapter you were waiting for T-T, sorry for keeping you waiting  
> anyways, enjoy :)

all three of you drank. Akaashi and Suna looked at you surprised. "what?" you asked and shrugged. you giggled while they looked at you amused.

"gave head?" Suna asked. all three of you drank again. "damn (y/n), did not think you would drink."

"and why would you think that? i'm human too. a girl's gotta live." you leaned back and stated.

"preach!" Akaashi said, raising his bottle. you and Akaashi laughed. "okay okay, ever done anal?" this question was targeted to you.

you pouted before drinking. both of the boys looked at you shocked. "it was just once, painful and i don't think i'm ever doing it again." you explained.

Akaashi blinked, digesting what he just heard. "okay..ever done a orgy? threesome?" Akaashi asked.

Akaashi and Suna both drink. you bit your lip and stayed still. "hm, a girl's gotta live but never done a threesome." Suna raised an eyebrow, mocking your response before the last one.

you shrugged. Suna and Akaashi side eyed each other. they nodded. "how come you wear a scarf all the time?" Akaashi asked.

you sighed. "are there any cameras in here?" you asked. they both shook their heads now. you laid up and slowly started to take off the knot of the scarf. Suna and Akaashi's eyes went wide, seeing your neck.

"i mean—if you ask me, you look hot." Suna shrugged, looking at the big scar on your neck. Akaashi nodded, agreeing with him. "what are they gonna ask you to do? lose the scar? no, you shouldn't have to hide it."

you sent him a faint smile. you went to tie the scarf again but Akaashi sat next to you and grabbed your hand. "you don't have to wear it, we're fine with it." Akaashi nodded and looked at Suna, who nodded in agreement. "you give me this," he took the scarf out of your hands. "and you drink this." he put the bottle back in your hands."

you let out a small giggle. "if you don't mind me asking, how did you get it?" Suna asked. "you don't have to answer if you don't want to." he held his hands up in surrender.

"it's something personal and that happened a long time ago. it's not important anymore." you shrugged. Suna looked at you with a 'oh..' look. you took a big chug of your drink.

"okay! next question. ever done S&M?" Akaashi asked. you and Suna drank. "oh, damn-" he pouted because he hadn't done it.

you giggled and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "not related to the game but—if you had the chance to do a threesome," Suna started. "would you do it?"

it was obvious this question was for you. "mm, maybe.." you said unsurely.

Suna looked at Akaashi, who looked back at him. Suna gestured at you. Akaashi nodded. "hm?" Akaashi said. he grabbed the drink out of your hand. you gave a confused look but didn't even have the chance to ask since Akaashi pushed his lips against yours. Akaashi's hand rubbed your thigh. Suna smirked. he chugged the rest of his drink and sat down next to you on the couch. Suna went at your neck and started leaving soft kisses.

Suna's hand was on your other thigh and snaked its way up your inner thigh. you let out a moan against Akaashi's lips for the double pleasure you were getting. Akaashi dropped the strap of your dress with his other hand, letting Suna do the rest while Akaashi unbuttoned your shirt. Akaashi took his lips off of yours and Suna turned you towards him and downed his tongue in your throat.

Akaashi grabbed your scarf that he had taken earlier and wrapped it around your eyes. Suna grabbed your hands, pinning them so you couldn't try to take off the blindfold. Akaashi took off the rest off your shirt and slipped it off your body. you were left completely naked, except in your underwear. Suna and Akaashi both eyed your body, hungrily.

having your sight taken away—made things more...sensitive.

Suna pulled out your nipple from your bra and twisted it, seeing your reaction. you bit your lip, suppressing a moan. "no biting on your lip, let it out." Suna said next to your ear.

"let's move this to the bed." Akaashi said. you yelped when he picked you up bridal style and walked up the stairs to the room. Akaashi laid you down and you embarrassedly laid there, wondering what was going to happen next. Suna and Akaashi both undressed, left in their boxers only. you could hear the clothes coming off so you weren't anxious. Suna stood next to you.

he gripped on your hair and pulled your head up so it was looking at him. "you're fine with anal right? since you said you've done it." Suna said.

you shook your head no. "i'll handle anything but that." you said.

Suna tilted his head. "open your mouth." he ordered. you obediently opened it, two fingers entered your mouth. without hesitation, he thrusted his fingers to the back of your throat. "hm, good gag reflex." he said, saying since you hadn't gagged from that.

Suna looked at Akaashi and gestured to him to get behind you. Akaashi made his way to behind you and placed his hands on your chest—giving your boobs a quick tight squeeze then going down to your hips, gripping them.

"your ass so fucking mm! and round." Akaashi said, rubbing your ass and then sending a harsh slap.

you held in a moan. "didn't i tell you earlier," Suna grabbed your face and then slapped it roughly. "let it out, stop fucking holding it in." he sent another slap to your face

you nodded. he aggressively gripped your jaw and kissed you. you whimpered when Akaashi's fingers went to your pussy over your underwear. "what a fucking slut, getting wet over someone slapping you." Akaashi pressed down on your clit.

you moaned into Suna's mouth. Suna pulled away and let you breathe. Akaashi pulled you back by the hair and his lips sucked hard on your neck. "don't leave a hickey." you moaned out.

"don't tell me what to fucking do." he slapped your pussy, making you arch your back and rub your ass against him.

Suna pulled his dick out of his pants and started pumping while looking at the two of you. your cheeks were red, flushed. you were embarrassed but turned on at the same time from the thought of doing it with two people. Suna gestured Akaashi to hand you over. Akaashi kissed down your back and let go of your hair. Suna grabbed you by the jaw. "open." he demanded while holding his cock next to your lips. "i'll fucking spank you if i feel any teeth." you took his cock inside your mouth—you didn't realize how big he was comparing to the other men you had been with. you knew what you had to do and every man's weakness.

_the head of the dick._

you focused on his head and twirled your tongue, as much as you could. not to mention it was getting harder with Akaashi taking off your underwear and running over your pussy with his fingers.

Akaashi teased with your clit, then moved to your entrance. he pushed his finger in and kept taking it out. "mphm.." you moaned out loud when two fingers thrusted into you out of nowhere.

Suna shoved himself more in. your jaw felt like it was going to break out, tears were forming in your eyes. "hah.." Suna moaned. "your mouth is so fucking hot and small." you started gagging when he pushed more of himself inside you and crying as Akaashi finger fucked you with three fingers. Suna pulled himself out, that slapping started again. "i thought you said you could fucking handle it." he yelled at you. "huh?" his hits were aggressive but not hard enough to leave bruises.

you cried out a moan as Akaashi fastened his pace with his fingers as you were getting yelled out. your walls were tightening—you felt your climax was close. "i think you're good now." Akaashi said as he pulled out his fingers. He sucked your juices completely clean off of his fingers and then picked you up.

you were straddling him, he thrusted his cock deep inside you. "ahh-" you screamed. his dick was way bigger than three fingers.

"holy fuck it's so fucking hot inside you here." Akaashi moaned as he pumped in and out of you. "fuck Suna—you have to get inside of her."

Suna made his way behind you. you guys were in a position you would call a sandwich. Suna positioned himself at your entrance. "wait you're not gonn—" you felt as if you were tearing as Suna pushed himself in. you through your head back and your blindfold was wet and filled with tears. if you knew this was going to happen—you would've just chosen anal. you couldn't lie, after the pain had gone, it was starting to feel a lot better. you don't know how many times you came throughout the night but—you knew you stopped counting after four.

**•••**

"fuck, what time is it?" you heard a male voice say. there was a bunch of ringing going off.

"turn it off." the other male groaned. you felt an arm tighten around you.

"it's all of our phones dickhead." you recognized the voice, Akaashi. you groaned, trying to move around but your body was extremely sore. "holy fuck—we're supposed to be at the studio."

you opened your eyes. you laid up—instantly regretting it, getting pain from your lower half. "i don't think you should lay on your ass (y/n)." Suna chuckled.

"would've been helpful to tell me that thirty seconds ago." you groaned. "can you hand me my phone?" you asked Akaashi. he handed it to you and saw over a hundred missed calls from Akane. "oh my god she's gonna kill me." you mumbled to yourself.

you dialed a number. "hey, can you come get me?" you called your personal driver. "please don't let Akane know, just come here secret fast."

"what's the address?" he asked.

"what's the add-" you fell down trying to get out of bed. "address." you finished your sentence, trying to hold back the painful groan. Akaashi told you the address and you told the driver.

"here, i'll help you." Akaashi said and helped you up on the bed. "hm," he tilted his head. "how are you gonna work today?" he bit on his finger.

"you should just call today off (y/n), i'm pretty sure you won't be able to stand on your own." Suna said. "i already called my manager and told her."

"yeah..i'm gonna do that too. and i'm pretty sure there's more point to go in on the studio alone so just call your manager and let her know." Akaashi added.

you bit your lip and dialed Akane's number. "hel—"

"where the fuck are you!? do you have any idea of what day and time it is!? you're supposed to be at the studio today and you won't even answer my fucking calls. i'm gonna take away your m-" you threw your phone at the wall.

you ran your hand over your hair, being more stressed because of Akane. you sighed. "i'm sorry can someone lend me their phone." you started pulling on your skins around your finger.

"as long as you promise not to throw mine into a wall." Suna said, hesitatingly handing his phone.

you thanked him and dialed Akane's number. "it's (y/n). my phone died." you lied. "before you start, i'm not going to the studio today, we can reschedule. i have to go now, goodbye." you ended the call, not letting her speak.

you took a breather, then dialed the driver's number. "change of plans, can you drop by my apartment first, i already have my outfits picked out, just grab any of them and come to the address please. thank you." you dragged the 'you' and ended the call.

"damn (y/n), you need to chill." Akaashi said, handing you a glass of water and an Advil. "you can leave later, just have your clothes dropped off and send him off." you thanked him and drank the water and the pill to help with any pain and from last night's drinking. Akaashi laid down next to you and looked up. "so did you like last night?" he asked in a girly and excited way.

"shut up." you rolled your eyes and giggled.

"she knows she loved it." Suna joined the conversation. you didn't reply and just smiled. you laid down in the middle and stared up at the ceiling. "get some rest, we'll wake you up later." Suna said as he wrapped his hand around your throat , giving you a little peck.

you send a tiredly smile.

eventually, an hour later, you did end up falling asleep because of how tired you were, since you guys didn't stop till four AM, and also because of your sore body. Akaashi had got your clothes dropped off by the driver. Suna laid down next to you, with this look on his face.

"you wanna fuck her again don't you?" Akaashi playfully glared at Suna. he didn't reply and bit his lip, tilting his head. Akaashi layed down on the other side and traced your jawline. he left small pecks on your neck while Suna's fingers went up and down your thigh. being a light sleeper, you did a small moan in your sleep and turned your head, facing Akaashi. Suna went between your legs and gripped your inner thigh while leaving small pecks.

waking up, Akaashi realized and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in. while having Akaashi's tongue down your throat, Suna licked your pussy, making you shudder. Akaashi's hand caught a grasp of your titty and grasped it. Suna spread your legs wider and sucked on your clit. Akaashi moved down to your neck, letting you catch your breath. "hah..this is what you guys meant by waking me up?" you moaned out.

both of the boys chuckled. 'i guess we're going again.' you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's enough you horny minors -_-  
> haha, i hope you liked the chapter :) i don't know how to write long smut so please be patient :(
> 
> remember to share the fanfic to your friend's...or anybody T-T
> 
> i mostly post on tiktok about this f.f. (yahwineedsluv) and i follow back :3
> 
> <3


	4. After Party | 4

"here you go." Akaashi said as he helped you put on your dress. "are you sure you're alright?" his hands were at your waist, reassuring you.

you took a deep breath before nodding. "i'm fine—happy that we don't have to go to the studio or meet with Ukai till next week." you put on your purse and looked at your neck in the mirror. "uhh," you covered your scar with your hair. "since i can't use my scarf anymore.."

the scarf had ended up being non-reusable, after the boys had cummed on your face last night. Akaashi chuckled, "you wanna start heading out?" you nodded. Suna had left earlier, being called by his manager. Akaashi offered to drive you since he had no plans for the day.

you were walking weirdly, but you tried to walk as normal as you could. you both exited his house, you looked around you, making sure there were no photographers or any person at all. you covered your face with your hand as you made your way to the car. he opened the door for you and you thanked him.

he got in himself and turned on his car. "you have a really nice car.." you said as you looked at the interior. Akaashi had a Black 2021 McLaren 750LT. 

"thanks, i don't drive it much since i'm usually out with my team and manager. do you drive?" Akaashi asked. you shook your head.

"i was always busy going to events and dance classes so i never really got to learn. either way, it looks scary driving.." you replied, giggling.

"well," he put his hand on your thigh. "if you ever need someone to teach you, you know you got me." he chuckled. you nodded with a smile and looked out the window.

driving into the block, you noticed a certain someone outside the building. "holy fuck..." you let out under your breath. you sighed, covering your scar with your hair again and grabbing your purse.

"thank you for the ride, i'll see you at the studio." you said with a smile. Akaashi nodded with a smile and waved back to Akane, who put up a smile when she saw him.

"have a good day." Akaashi said respectfully and then drove away.

Akane looked around, making sure nobody was looking, then sent a hard slap to your left cheek, your face flew to the right and you clutched your cheek as it was stinging. "fucking whore, think this is what i meant to get close with them." Akane said seething through her teeth. "get inside!" she gripped your hair and dragged you inside the building, letting go as you entered the lobby.

from the next block, Akaashi watched as everything happened. he didn't know what to think of what he just witnessed. after sitting there and processing what happened, he started to drive away.

"which one did you sleep with!?" she asked angrily.

you laid back and smiled. "both." you bit your lip. "wanna know how it felt? having two cocks up my pu—"

"not another word!" she interrupted and yelled. "what would you do if the media saw you two together?! and all three of you missed your first studio rehearsal!"

"they already called it off! i'm not gonna go there myself and i'm pretty sure it wouldn't even be a good idea to start myself!" you yelled back.

Akane glared at your tone. "get ready by three PM, you have another job to get too—which seems like you forgot." she said, seeing your confused face. "hello! the whole reason you were at the studio everyday for six hours straight for three months!"

"oh..." you said.

she sighed. "if i don't see you at the venue by 3:30, just watch and see what happens." she threatened you. with that, she exited your apartment, leaving you in your thoughts.

with everything going on lately, your performance today was at the back of your head. but of course you still remembered the dance moves, how could you not when you did exactly what she said and practiced everyday for three months.

you checked the time. 'twelve PM...okay, i have enough time.' for the rest of the time, you rested. if you were going to perform, you definitely needed a fat nap.

when the time came to fifteen minutes before three o'clock, your alarm rang. you quickly made your way to the bathroom. the pain wasn't completely gone but you were feeling way better than before.

you didn't have to put makeup on or dress since you'll do everything over there but you put some concealer on your neck and chest to cover any bite marks or hickeys. you wore a hat and glasses and saw the driver outside. you made your way to the car and he started driving right away.

you made it ten minutes earlier than the time you had to be here by. some workers helped sneak you past the paparazzi and you made it inside.

the actual performance didn't start till six PM. for the rest of the time, you were practicing. your legs felt like they were going to give out at any moment—you were scared of when you were going to perform.

you took a tylenol to ease the pain. after some time you were told to change into your outfit. you changed into a black tank top with letters 'baby' in red and a black tennis skirt type that was cut off on your right thigh, showing off your black shorts with a garter belt. 

for the performance, you were barefooted. time was catching up with you and before you knew it, you pacing around worried that you were about to go on in less than five minutes. "get a grip!" Akane said as she watched you.

"you try not being nervous when you're about to go perform live in front of hundreds of people!" you retorted back to her. "plus they're are other idol's out there!"

"(l/n)! it's time!" one of the staff members said as she opened the door to your room. you let out a shake before taking a breather. you nodded and exited the room. "here's your robe good luck!"

you nodded. a bunch of screams ran through the venue as you walked to the middle of the stage. you got into your placement and the men in their placement.

you threw your head back as the beat started playing, the screams of everyone around you increased. " _24 hours are not enough when i'm with you,_ " you sang the lyric as you gave the crowd a side look. " _when i lock eyes with you 24 hours are not enough._ "

you got into a position where you were on your knee and gave the crowd a seductive look. "when i'm touching you—and when you're touching me," you stood up.

" _24 hours (uh uh)—24 hours (baby baby), 24 hours (uh uh)—24 hours (baby baby)._ " you stood up and ran your hand across your chest while singing the lyric. your eyes were focused on the back of the place, like in every other performance or else you'd look crazy looking everywhere.

" _time goes so fast,_ " you did a little move and was back on your knees again. your hand traveled from your lower abdomen and snaked up as you threw your head back. " _a day with you feels like one minute, i'm going crazy._ "

you got on your knees and did a little arch move, making the crowd go crazy. " _it's a pity, it's a pity._ " the backup dancers sang right after you.

" _when i go to you, i run when i have to go, my feet won't go—they won't leave,_ " you did a little turn and your hands and feet were on your ankle and arm.

" _it's a pity, it's a pity._ "

you stood up again and ran your hand through your hair. " _when i'm looking at you, i forget everything,_ " your right hand crawled to your temple. " _you fill me up all the way when i'm holding you,_ " your hand pointed to the crowd slowly, " _everything is perfect, i want to stay like this forever._ " your chest pumped in and out.

" _24 hours are not enough when I'm with you, when I lock eyes with you—24 hours are not enough, when I'm touching you and when you're touching me,_ " your hips were swaying to the beat.

" _24 hours (uh uh)—24 hours (baby baby), 24 hours (uh uh)—24 hours (baby baby)._ " you and the backup dancers sang as you gave a look and your hands moved in a seductive way.

" _when our hands touch, electricity spreads all over my body—i close my eyes, what do I do?_ " you ran your hands over your face.

" _going crazy, going crazy_." backup dancers sang.

" _the more i drink, the thirstier i get. the more i taste, the more my body seeks—i'm falling into you,_ " you sang as you swayed your hips to the beat again.

" _going crazy, going crazy._ "

" _when i'm looking at you, i forget everything—you fill me up all the way, when i'm holding you, everything is perfect—i want to stay like this forever._ " you were back on the floor and grinding your chest as if you were grinding someone in bed.

with all the grinding and hips swaying, memories of last night's and today's activities were flooding back into your mind.

" _i've never felt like this before so falling endlessly is so scary—but if it's you, if you will catch me—i'm not afraid, i want to keep going_." your hands were snaking around you again and softly wrapped around your throat as you turned your head.

•••

everyone clapped as you and the backup dancers entered the dressing rooms. all of you bowed with a smile. one of the staff members handed you a towel and another handed a water bottle.

you sat down on the chair and gulped down your water. you were exhausted and saying the word tired wasn't even close. "you managed to pull through." Akane crossed her arms and stood by you.

"can't you congratulate me like a regular manager." you rolled your eyes. everyone else in the room was on the other side and far away so they wouldn't hear your conversation.

"anyways," she ignored your remark. "after party is in half an hour. go take a shower and get changed into your outfit." she said. without telling you anything else, you left the room.

"where's the shower room?" you called out. one of the staff members ran to you and helped you out. they took you to the room with a private showering and you took a quick one.

once you were done, the staff member left your outfit and then exited the room. you changed into a black dress that hugged your body and came up to your upper thigh. the dress was up to your collar bone but half of it was a bra.

you covered the exposed part of your body with some more makeup, covering more love bites, and then grabbed your purse and phone. you exited the room and thanked the staff member.

you exited the building and saw your driver waiting for you. four bodyguards circled you, two in front and two in the back, escorting you to the car as the crowds screamed on the sides of you and flashes from cameras were coming simultaneously.

you let out a sigh as you sat down. the driver started driving in no time and before you knew it, you were at the place. the four bodyguards from before circled around you again and escorted you inside.

paparazzi took their pictures as you entered the building. all eyes were on you and a bunch of known people were greeting you. you bowed and smiled to all of them as you went to the front of the party and got yourself a drink.

"(l/n) (y/n)." a male voice said your name while reaching behind you. you turned around to the voice and smiled. "that was quite a performance you did." he chuckled.

"oh be quiet Atsumu." you giggled. you gave him a quick hug and he hugged you tightly. you had known Atsumu and his twin brother Osamu since you were eighteen years old. so you could say the three of you were close. "jokes aside, did you really like." you asked with a grin.

"of course i did. but i didn't think you would agree to even do it—wasn't that what we talked about?" Atsumu took a sip of his drink. you nodded while looking away. "let me guess, manager?"

you nodded again but this time kept your head low. the Miya twins were one of the few people who knew about your reply with Akane and your childhood story. "but it's fine. at least i managed to do it." you shrugged.

he didn't believe you and gave you a reassuring look. he pulled you in and gave you a kiss on the cheek for comfort. "didn't i tell you to bring me a drink?" Osamu said joining the conversation and hitting his brother. "(y/n) the performance was wonderful," he gave you a kiss on the cheek as a greet.

you thanked him. your eyes wandered to the male besides him. "oh, this is one of our close friends, (y/n) this is Rintarō Suna. Rintarō, this is (l/n) (y/n). i don't think you two have met before?" Osamu introduction and questioned.

you shook your head. a smile crept up and you tilted your head. "pleasure to meet you Suna." you held out your hand. his hand connected with yours and shook yours softly.

"the pleasure's all mine." Suna said with an amused look. "that was a pretty incredible performance." he complimented. you thanked him with a small bow.

"are you sure you should be drinking?" Atsumu said while trying to take your drink but you pulled it away from him and shook your head like a little kid.

"it's not like i'm driving." you pouted while taking a drink. Atsumu and Osamu both sighed and shook their heads. they both knew how crazy and delusional you get when you get drunk. "i'm not going to get drunk, relax."

they both shrugged as a way of surrendering. "oi Suna. you didn't tell us that project you said you're starting." Atsumu said. Suna eyed you and you played it off saying no while looking the other way.

"nothing important." Suna replied and shrugged. the twins groaned because it was likely of Suna to tell them one thing and never finish telling them about the whole thing.

"ooh! i saw Kenma." you said excitedly. "i'll be right back." you told the boys and made your way to your friend. Kenma was a close one but not as close as the Miya twins. you had only known him for a year but once you got to know him, he wasn't that hard to talk to. "Kozume you came!"

Kenma turned around to the sound of your voice. "yes you practically forced me." he said lazily. Kenma was dressed in suit type and it was a rare sight since he would never really leave his house and wear anything formal like.

Kozume Kenma was a video game producer so he was mostly in his home or at the company. most of the time he was also a tester since that required him to be not doing any work and just play, but he also helped create a game every now and then.

"oh shut up, you need to get out of the house. you're always stuffed in there and you barely answer your phone—always on that pc of yours." you crossed your arms and huffed.

"yeah yeah whatever. get me a drink." he said walking towards the bar. you giggled.

from afar, Suna watched as you interacted. "she's hot." he told the Miya twins. a smirk crept to his face thinking about last night's activities.

the boys gave him a glare. "don't you dare try to pull anything with (y/n) Rin." Atsumu glared at him which made Suna chuckle. "i swear to god if i see you with her—"

"calm your fucking tits—all i said was that she's hot." Suna retorted to him. "i see Akaashi, i'll see you fucks later." Osamu scoffed at Suna as he made his way to Akaashi.

•••

"i'm leaving. don't go to anybody's house—there's a bunch of paparazzi and i heard some are even following some people. don't get caught in another scandal." she told you, more like ordering you.

you nodded to everything she was saying because you just wanted her to leave. she said goodbye to the boys and then to the rest of the people. "ugh she's so fucking annoying." you groaned as you threw your head back.

"you're twenty-four, remind me again why can't you just fire her and get a new one?" Atsumu asked. you sighed and whispered in his ear explaining to him for the seventh time. "oh oh, right..."

"you wanna come over to our house?" Osamu chuckled. you nodded eagerly. everything Akane told you not to do, it's exactly what you do to get her pissed off. "you guys coming?" he asked Suna, Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kenma.

you eyed Kenma. he groaned before nodding, along with the other three. all of you exited the party and entered the Miya twin's limo. the driver rode to their penthouse.

you sat down on their couch and got comfortable. this was the first time you had come over and definitely wasn't the last. Atsumu left to go get something from this room and came back to the living room with a bag and rolling paper.

you laid back and sighed, tonight wasn't going to end well. Atsumu and Osamu did most of the work and rolled the joint. Osamu handed one of the joints to Suna and the other to Kenma.

it was a shocker that Kenma was a stoner but over time you got used to it. you wouldn't call yourself a stoner, maybe get hits every now and then, like a time like right now. Suna held the joint in front of your lips. he eyed you then the joint.

you brought your lips to the joint and took a small puff while Suna was holding it for you. it was the first time Suna, Akaashi, and Bokuto were seeing you smoke so they were a bit taken back.

the joint was passed around while the boys rolled another one. they were having their own conversation while you were in your own mind. without them noticing, you slipped out and made your way to their pantry.

you grabbed a bag of chips and made your way off to one of the twin's rooms. you had already been here multiple times so it was normal for you to leave clothes but you would always take one of their hoodies.

you looked at your eyes in the mirror after you slipped on one of Atsumu's hoodies that fit you oversized while you were wearing black shorts under. you know you were high with the color of your eyes.

you sat on Atsumu's bed and turned on the tv while letting whatever play as you munched on the chips. you were tired but your mind was still active.

you didn't hear Suna enter the room and walk towards you, seeing you crawled up in a ball while hugging Atsumu's pillow. you felt the feeling of someone stare at you so you turned behind you.

you lazily looked up at Suna staring down at you. you sent a lazy smile with your eyes closed. Suna sat down next to you and caressed your cheek.

he noticed your exposed belly since the hoodie had rise. he placed his on your belly and you took a big breath. his hand moved an inch up and you opened your eyes. "i'm gonna bite your hand off if you don't move it." you told him with a smile.

he did a small chuckle and removed his hand, only to place it in your inner thigh. you laid up, inches away from his face. "get out Suna. our friends are in the other room." you said simply. Suna looked at you with a look that you couldn't describe.

ignoring what you said, he closed the gap between you and his lips were placed on top of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are we about to get railed? 
> 
> anyways, moonbin is hot, stan ASTRO :3   
> something about that performance just told me i HAD to use it


	5. Atsumu’s Bed (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following chapter has sexual content containing:
> 
> finger fucking, face fucking, slapping, pulling hair, and vaginal fucking.
> 
> also includes marijuana (don't do drugs)

Suna's thumb was drawing circles on your inner thigh while his tongue was slipping into your mouth. he didn't waste no time and explored your mouth and slipped his hands inside the hoodie, reaching and grabbing your chest.

'fuck..is this a good idea.' the question ran through your mind as Suna pinched your nipples making you yelp. he let out a groan into your mouth as your hand rubbed his member through his pants. 'fuck it.'

Suna wasted no time and took off your hoodie and stared at your open chest that was displayed in front of his eyes. his hands rested on your waist after you got up and straddled him. "think before you do something (y/n)." he quietly said while looking into your eyes.

honestly, you didn't care. you shrugged, making him smirk. his lips kissed your collarbone and down to your chest. your breath got caught in your throat as he sucked and bit your nipple and around.

you started unbuttoning his shirt that exposed his abs. you slipped it off his arms and your hands explored his body. Suna's hands slipped inside your shorts and slipped through your underwear and gripped your ass.

he reattached his lips on your neck and started sucking. "you looked so hot today on that stage.." he said against your neck. he moved upwards to your jaw.

"did i?" you threw your head back as he kissed up. he gripped your hair and forced you to look at him. he nodded with a pleased smile as you grind your ass against him.

he groaned as he slipped his tongue back into you. your hands worked below and undid his zipper and button. your hand rubbed his hard member. you had always forgotten how big he was.

he slipped off his pants and was left in his boxers as you took off your underwear and was standing bare naked in front of him. you got back on top of him and his lips started sucking on your chest again.

as you were grinding against him his fingers came closer and closer to your pussy lips. he traced his finger on your entrance. "you're so fucking wet." he placed his finger under you and pushed you down on him as he pushed his finger up.

"s-suna." you breathed out. he wasted no time adding another finger, you were already stretched out from yesterday and this morning.

"ha you're so fucking stretched and wet—i don't even need to finger you." he chuckled while seeing ride his finger.

"hurry up and fuck me." you arched your back and pleaded. Suna watched your face as he added two more fingers at once and roughly pumped into you. "ah!" you did a shaky moan.

"sorry i didn't hear you, you want me to do what?" his thumb rubbed on your clit while he looked at your with a sadistic smile.

"p-please, i-i want you to f-fuck me." you moaned out. he bit his lip looking at you satisfied and removed his fingers. not letting anything go to waste, you watched as he sucked his fingers clean.

"i already fucked you this morning." he tilted his head. you let out a whine, making him smile like he was satisfied. "i think i still wanna eat some more." he bit his lip and wasted no time to lift you up and place you on your back. aggressively spread your legs wide open and while keeping them open and pressing down on your inner thigh.

he closed the gap between your clit and him. he did a big lick slowly to see your reaction. you bit your lip holding back a moan. you threw your head back as his tongue sucked your clit vigorously.

his hand snaked its way up to your tit and grabbed it. a shaky moan escaped your mouth while Suna continued to flick his tongue on you. "fuck you taste to so fucking sweet." he couldn't get enough of you.

the knot in your stomach got tighter. "fuck i-i think i'm gonna c-cum." your hands gripped the bed sheets. "fuck!" you screamed when he slipped his tongue inside your pussy flicking inside while his thumb rubbed your pussy in circles.

Suna stuffed your lousy mouth with two fingers that had been gripping your chest. you frustratingly whined as he brought his head up and wiped his mouth and chin. "why'd you stop." you whined.

Suna gripped your jaw and laid you up. "stop acting like a fucking brat." he slapped you twice. you bit your lip. he moved the hair that was in face away and took in the messy look of you.

his large hand gripped your throat and pulled you onto his lips. both of your tongues were having a battle inside each other. your hand reached his lap and you took in his member and rubbed him—he let out a groan into your mouth.

this time you kissed down his defined jawline and sucked his neck while rubbing him. you freed his cock out of his boxers and gave it a soft quick pump. "fuck." he groaned.

you kissed down his abs and reached his lower abdomen. you moved your self back and moved your hair away from your face and positioned your mouth by his dick.

you did a small lick on the tip and looked up at Suna, he looked impatient. you twirled your tongue around his tip while making sure your eyes were locked. he let out a soft moan as you took him in.

you relaxed your mouth and took in as much as you could, picking up your pace sucking him. you gagged as tears formed in your eyes, your nose was touching his pelvis. "fucking god (y/n)." he groaned and caught a grasp of your hair.

he pushed down on you taking him all the way to the back of your throat. the tear slipped down your cheek as he held you down, "you look so fucking sexy choking on my cock like that." he let out a shaky moan.

you grabbed onto his wrist, signaling him that you couldn't breathe. Suna held you down for a few more seconds and you came up gasping for air. Suna bit his lip and slapped your face.

he gripped your chin, your makeup was smeared and your cheeks had tear stains. Suna hungrily smashed his lips on yours and gave you a sloppy kiss.

your hands were gripping onto his shoulders. he caressed down your side to your thighs and ran two fingers over your clit and entrance. he stuffed three fingers at once and pumped you roughly.

your legs were starting to feel queasy, you were only holding up because of Suna's shoulders. "f-fuck." his finger's pace was way different then earlier. "fuck fuck fuck." you cried.

Suna smiled at you with an amused look. "ride me—pleasure yourself with my cock." he placed his hands on the bed. you did a whine out of frustration but he had no reaction and continued to stare at you.

you bit your lip as you got on top of him, straddling him and his tip by your entrance. you slowly entered his member into you and let out a soft groan as you went down on him. you gripped onto his shoulders, "it hurts." you cried out.

you moved on your own, moving up and down. not that long later, Suna was getting frustrated with himself. "fuck you gotta go faster baby." he placed his hands on your waist and thrusted into you. you were a moaning mess while you threw your head back.

Suna gripped your jaw and forced you to look at him, "you wanna get caught fucking inAtsumu's bed?" you shook your head. "then shut the fuck up."

his hands gripped onto your waist and pushed you down on him. your arms wrapped around Suna and entangled with his hair, holding on as he continued to fuck you.

"s-slow down." you let out quietly. Suna let out a groan as you clenched around him. he grabbed a fist full of your hair and pushed your lips against his. both of your moans were muffled into each other's mouth.

"f-fuck i can't do this." Suna breathed out. he lifted you up and took himself out. "turn around and get on your fours." he demanded you.

obeying, you did as told. without a warning, Suna thrusted into you and you let out your scream into bed while gripping the sheets. your back arched into him and you bounced back on him every time he thrusted.

Suna let out a loud moan. "now who he needs to keep it quiet." you said as you brought your head back up. Suna yanked on your hair and pulled you back and grasped your throat.

"what the fuck did you say." he said angrily into your ear. he kissed your shoulder as his pace went faster. the knot came back, tightening in your stomach. your pussy clenched around him, "fuck-shit don't do that."

"i-i'm gonna- fuck- cum." he let go of the grasp on your throat and you arched your back into him more. "Rintaroū." you breathed out his name as he hit your sweet spot.

"yeah? right there?" he continued thrusting into you. Suna groaned as he repeatedly hit your g-spot. you knew he was getting close to his climax when his thrusts were getting sloppy.

you bucked your hips into him and buried your face into the bed. "fuck." Suna moaned out as he filled you up. once he pulled out, you instantly plopped down on the bed and him next to you, both of you panting. he grabbed your face and turned you and gave you a sloppy wet kiss. "i'm pretty sure they know." Suna's hand rested on your cheek.

you giggled lowly. "that's tomorrow's problem." you told him and closed your eyes.

•••

"THERE ARE LITERALLY FIVE OTHER ROOMS! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE IN MY ROOM!?" Atsumu yelled at you and Suna. currently the next morning, Atsumu actually ended up being too high and then eventually knocked out and didn't hear the clapping and moans in his room. "holy fuck! i told you not to even go near her!" he said seething through his teeth at Suna.

"to be fair...we might've lied.." you raised your head and glanced at Akaashi, who was watching the show while drinking coffee. "i already knew him before you introduced.."

"wha- your project is with her?!" Atsumu asked.

you and Suna both nodded. "and Akaashi." you added, quickly putting your head back down.

"oh don't tell me you fucked him to-" Atsumu looked at Akaashi who was holding back a laugh. everyone in the room jaw dropped. "you know what—i don't even wanna know." he shook his head and held his hands up in surrender.

"stop making it such a big deal Tsumu." Osamu said as he made his way to you and handed you a cup of coffee, you gave a quiet thanks. "she fucked him once, it happened, it happened." he shrugged.

"well it was the third tim-ow!" you cut off Suna by hitting his arm. everyone in the room snickered while Suna rolled his eyes.

"oh, i have to go." you said noticing the time. you handed Osamu the cup.

"you don't have any plans today, where are you going?" Osamu asked.

"it's the seventeenth.." you said lowly while eyeing Osamu and Atsumu both in the eyes. they made a realization look and you nodded.

"do you need us to come with you?" Atsumu asked. you shook your head and gave him a smile. you made your way to Atsumu's room and changed into a white shirt and sweats that you got from clothes you leave here.

"i'll see all you fucks later. Osamu i'm taking your hat." you stuck your tongue out at him as you exited the door. you heard him tell your name and let out a small laugh. you tied your hair into a bun and wore the sunglasses to hide your identity, plus you were wearing one of Osamu's hat. you were scared wearing a scarf was going to give you away.

"what the fuck does the seventeenth mean?" Bokuto asked out of nowhere.

"nothing." the twins said simultaneously. the boys gave them a weird look but didn't ask. "now get the fuck out of my house." Osamu said as he walked to the couch.

•••

"i just did a performance last night," you smiled. "it was a great one, it was a cover so it wasn't one of my own but i still enjoyed singing it. Akane.." you were annoyed with even mentioning her name.

"made me get into this new contract. from the looks of it, it is a great contract but it's really provocative." you giggled. "it's with these two boys...who i might've ended up fucking," you bit your lip.

"but, i'm safe of course. that's all, not that interesting but i just wanted to let you know...." you took a deep breath. "i miss you and love you, bye." a tear slipped down your cheek as you kissed your fingers and brought it to the gravestone with your moms name on it.

you laid the flowers and picked up your purse. you sighed before exiting and getting inside the car. "take me home." the driver nodded.

every seventeenth of each month, you would visit your mothers gravestone and talk to her about your life. you knew it might've sounded crazy but it was the closest and only way.

going back home, you undressed into pajamas and plopped on the bed. 'a day of just sleeping.' you smiled. days like these were rare so you always made sure to make the most of it and sleep all day, getting rest.

well, maybe not all day...

"how are you feeling today (l/n)?" your therapist asked as he positioned his pen to take notes.

it was currently six PM. you would meet with your therapist once a week, assigned by Akane who thought it would help with your ptsd.

you sighed. "i'm fine, i'm getting enough sleep, nothings really been different since last week." you told him while leaning on your hand. "i'll say this once again, i don't see the point of these meetings."

"(l/n)." he smiled. his smile was creepy. "we've talked about this every time. you never know when sometimes things might happen out of the ordinary. check-up, how many hours have you slept in the past week?"

"forty-two hours." you said dryly. you picked up your phone.

"hm, less than last week." he said while looking into his books. "i'll try to have Akane see if she can make time for you to rest. have you eaten proper meals? breakfast?" he knew what the answer was going to be.

you shrugged. "sometimes." you muttered. you were going through your social media, looking at comments fans had commented. "and yes i've been exercising too." you answered his next question. 'more than exercising if you know what i mean.'

"have you taken your pills?" you nodded but you were honestly lying. the pills always made you drowsy and didn't help, plus you were doing practically fine now with how you are now without the pills. "that'll be all then. don't skip meals or your pills, start trying to rest more with any time you get."

“yeah yeah, goodbye old man." you mumbled as you scrolled through your feed. he sighed as he made his way out of your apartment. "i'd hate to be this person." you looked at a post of an idol being exposed of being a groomer.

just then, you remembered the song sheet from Ukai. you went to your papers and grabbed the sheet. you skimmed over the lyrics. "why is this sad and sexual at the same time..." you talked to yourself.

your eyes turned to the door when the doorbell rang. 'did that old man leave something?' you thought as you stood and made your way to the door. you looked into the camera surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teheh. it's my cousin's birthday so i decided to write this since i was in a good mood :)
> 
> bye :3


	6. Round Two (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited and rushed so i’m sorry for any mistakes—i’ll edit it later when i have time <3

Akane was standing with her arms crossed. "what're you doing here?" you asked annoyingly and walked away. she entered your house and closed the door.

you sat down on your couch and looked through the lyric sheet again. "i made an appointment for you to see your gynecologist." she crossed her arms. "can't have any _incidents_ happening."

you rolled your eyes. "is that all? when is it?"

"two days from now, three PM. i'll be busy between these days so we won't be in touch and don't bother me. you have nothing to do besides that till next week on wednesday which is go to the music studio and to the dance studio. originally it was to go just to the dance studio but since you three bailed on it yesterday, they're pushing it to that day."

you nodded, not really caring. "ugh," she groaned. "i'm leaving, here's your medicine." she threw an ipad and a bag besides you on the couch that told you the schedule. you put it on the table and continued going over the lyrics.

•••

your mind was feeling fuzzy and you had a huge headache. ever since you started eating the new medicine you got, you were getting headaches or just feeling light headed. "are you sure you're alright (l/n)?" Ukai asked.

all three of you were in the studio, currently recording while Ukai and the other workers were on the other side. both of boys looked at you, everyone knew something was wrong with you.

"yes, i'm sorry." you massaged your temple. "i-i'm just gonna use the restroom real quick, excuse me." you got off of the chair and exited the room. to make it worse, the pain from getting the IUD was there too and you didn't expect it to go till a few more days but it usually comes back a few weeks later.

you took a big breather in the bathroom and took out some tylenol to ease the pain. you gulped down two pills and washed your hands. you massaged your temple while walking out of the bathroom.

"are you okay?" Akaashi asked just as you exited. "they told me to check on you incase you fainted."

"yeah i'm fine, it's nothing." you told him. "come on, let's go back." you gave him a smile. he gave you an unsure look and nodded, staying by your side incase you collapsed.

you both went back to the studio and you watched as they did their parts. the pain was hurting less than before but it still pained you whenever you moved.

"you ready (l/n)?" one of the workers asked. you nodded and looked down at your paper. "i'm gonna play you the beat and then after you're gonna sing verse one, okay?"

you nodded. they played the instrumental version and you understood the idea of what they wanted. while singing the first lyric, you felt a hand place on your lower back and another on your waist.

Ukai and the others wouldn't be able to notice it since they were facing the other way and focused on the buttons while you three were to their left. you slapped away both of their hands but they placed them back right away. "sorry." you mumbled when you missed up a word because of their hand placement.

you started again on the same line and felt Akaashi's hand trailed down to your ass. you were all standing up so they had more access to you. you messed up again. "how about we take a break? drink some water and take a five minute break." Ukai said.

your cheeks were probably red. you nodded and all the members went to the break room. "you assholes." you muttered once it was just you three alone again.

"are you on your period or did you get fucked yesterday?" Suna asked. your eyes widened and jaw dropped of how straightforwardly he asked.

"no, neither. that's rude." you gave him a look. "keep my hands off of me." you looked at Suna, then Akaashi. "both of you." Akaashi and Suna chuckled, not really paying attention to you.

the boys kept staring at you the whole time while you were focused on your lines. when the five minute break was over, everyone returned and continued from where it was left off.

after finally getting something done, you guys moved to the dance studio. you changed into the outfit you had to wore last time and this time took off the scarf. you put makeup on so it wasn't that recognizable unless you stared hard.

when you entered the studio, the boys in regular tank tops and sweats again. "you guys stayed after and practiced last time, did you actually work on something?" Ukai asked.

all three of you stood up and went into formation. because of last week's activities, you were blushing while Akaashi's lips were at your neck and Suna at your chest.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ezmc_I4InMI>

Ukai played the instrumental beat of the song and you guys showed him what you guys had done which was just up to the part where you circled around each other. "okay! that's fine, still some progress. (y/n), think you could do it with a blindfold?"

you gave an unsure look then nodded. Ukai handed you an unopened blindfold. you took it out of the bag and put it around your eyes. without knowing who, Akaashi grabbed the end of the blindfold and tied it.

he grabbed your hand and lightly pulled you back to the middle. once again, everything was sensitive. you made sure to remember the beat of the song as a guide of when to move.

you were doing good so far but then ended up tripping and almost fell but Suna caught you before you hit the ground. "we'll have to practice on that..." Ukai said. you nodded and mumbled a sorry. "it's okay, everyone makes mistakes."

you nodded. "i want you to do it again, but this time i'm gonna turn off the music okay? i want you to hear the footsteps of both of them in front and behind you. i'll snap every four seconds for the beat."

all three of you nodded and Suna helped you go back in place. this time you put all your focus on your hearing, you realized how much easier it made it.

after two tries, you perfected it. you took off the blindfold and Ukai gave you a 'good job'. they played the recording of choreography and made you watch step by step.

when the time came to leave, you were glad. you thought this was going to be easy but turns out no way. although, everything was going to be easier after the blindfold half.

"drinks (y/n)?" Akaashi asked. you couldn't hold back a giggle and nodded. you both looked at Suna who shook his head. "i have to go somewhere, another day." he gave you a look.

you both nodded and you went to change into your outfit. once you were done, you got into Akaashi's car since he drove himself. you two went back to his house. "be honest," you stepped foot into his house. "you just wanted to fuck."

Akaashi from behind you grinned. "yeah." he said. he didn't waste another second and pushed you against the wall, shoving his tongue down your throat.

you immediately kissed back. you wrapped your leg around his waist and he tapped your butt, gesturing for you to jump. you did so and wrapped yourself completely around him.

your hands were tugging on his hair while he carried you to his bedroom. you tugged on the hem off his shirt and pulled it. he laid you down on the bed and took off his shirt, dropping the straps of your dress after.

pulling the dress down to your waist, Akaashi gave your chest a squeeze and dropped your bra straps. his hands reached at the back of your bra and unclipped it. he threw your bra strap on the other side of the room and attacked your nipple with kisses.

he sucked on your nipple and you let out a small moan. his tongue moved around your nipple while inside your mouth, he took your dress off fully and you were left in only your underwear.

Akaashi kissed down your stomach to your underwear. he gave you a kiss on over your underwear and you already got butterflies. he pulled aside your underwear and did a slick lick.

you moaned unsteadily and tugged on his hair. he went back up to your lips and gave you a sloppy kiss while he took your panties off and let it drop on the floor.

he licked your clit to tease you while looking up at you. "don't tease me Akaashi." you bit your lip. Akaashi smiled against your pussy and the did a long suck. you moaned as his tongue entered your pussy and started devouring you.

he added his fingers and pumped in and out of you. in the middle of your moan, the phone started ringing. Akaashi brought his head back up and wiped his mouth. he stuck two fingers in and picked up the phone.

you were struggling to hold in your moans and you could tell the other person was probably hearing your unsteady breathing. "no i'm not busy." Akaashi smiled at you as he saw your eyes roll to the back of your head when he curled his fingers inside you.

you let out a stifled moan when he pushed his fingers in your deep. "yeah, i'll be there tomorrow." he said into the phone. the sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of your pussy was going around the room. "okay bye." he ended the call. "your face is so fucking red," he chuckled. "was it that hard to hold in a moan." he kissed your lips.

you nodded against his lips. "please, please fuck me." you begged. he smirked and reached for his pants. you were reaching close to your climax but he took his fingers out.

he brought his fingers to your mouth, "suck it clean." he ordered. you opened your mouth and he pushed them deep inside your mouth. he pushed his pants off his ankles and you noticed the hard boner he had. a string of saliva came out as he pulled his fingers out of you. "let me suck you." you said eagerly.

you got on your knees and then brought your down to his boner. you touched him lightly through his boxers and you could tell he was impatient. you kissed him over the boxers then pulled them down.

you gave his underside a lick and then a kiss to his head. you took him in your mouth and he let out a groan. you pushed your mouth down to take him more inside your mouth.

you rubbed the part of him that you couldn't take of him with your hands. you bopped your head up and down him, eventually removing your hands and taking him in more.

you ignored the aching feeling in your jaw and kept your head still while he was deep inside you, to the back of your throat. "f-fuck." he moaned out. he tugged on your hair to pull you back up but you kept your head still. "fuck (y/n)—you're gonna make me cum."

he gripped your hair to pull you away. you kept your head down for a few more seconds and then brought it back up, gasping for air. your cheeks had black tear stains from your mascara but Akaashi thought you looked beautiful. "fucking shit." he muttered before kissing you. "don't do that shit again." he slapped you lightly.

you smiled, not listening. he turned your around and positioned his dick at your entrance. he rubbed it against you softly and then thrusted in. the pain from this morning was back but you tried to ignore it.

your legs were already starting to feel weak. you couldn't lie, his thrusts were better than Suna's. you moaned out as he thrusted in you deep.

you arched your back into him. the only noises in the room were both of your moans and Akaashi hitting you from the back. you were clenching around him, making him groan. "you're so fucking tight." he slapped your ass.

you gripped and moaned into the sheets as his pace quickened. "fuck!" you cried out.

after some time, you were getting closer to your climax and you could tell he was too because his thrusts started getting sloppy. you pushed your ass against which made him go deeper. "i-i'm gonna cum." you moaned out.

Akaashi gripped onto your waist and did a long and deep thrust into you, making both of you cum together. you laid on the sheets, out of breath. "get up, round two!" he said sternly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh :)


	7. Facetime (smut)

"please—just please!" Kozume paced back and forth in front of you. "you said you were feeling bad, your stomach was hurting and you had a headache. who and what made you think it was a good idea to fuck three days after getting a IUD?!"

you sheepishly played with your finger. "...i couldn't just say no!" you tried to defend yourself but you both knew that wasn't a good enough reason. it had been three weeks since that _incident_. you hadn't seen Kozume during these weeks so you were telling him about everything. so far in the three weeks, all three of you had improved on the choreography and you ended up mastering the blindfold part. you guys were a minute into the song and dance.

Kozume sighed. "whore." he mumbled while looking away. your jaw dropped and you threw the pillow at him, making both of you laugh. "you wanna watch a movie?" he asked while sitting down. you nodded and grabbed the remote and scrolled through the options. "no—NO! WE WATCHED A SILENT VOICE THREE TIMES ALREADY!"

you pouted at him, he narrowed his eyes looking at you. you purse your lips and scrolled to another movie. after ten minutes, you both agreed on watching 'I Want To Eat Your Pancreas'.

almost two hours later—you and Kozume were sobbing while hugging his body pillows. "why did you pick a sad movie." Kozume said in his baby voice while sniffling. you wiped your tears with the tissue. "i'm going to sleep, i'm tired." he slouched walking to his room. "pick any one of the rooms or sleep with me but don't take any of my space."

you did a quick smile at his cuteness and then stood up. you cleaned the sofa from your wrappers of candy and popcorn that you threw at each other throughout the movie.

you turned off the tv and yawned. you went to the bathroom and did your night routine. you entered Kozume's room and saw him knocked out with his hand on his phone and the other arm on the side of the bed.

you giggled lowly at the sight and decided to just go sleep in one of the guest rooms. you laid down on the bed and got on your side and closed your eyes.

unfortunately for you, it was hard sleeping at other places besides your bed unless of course you just had a _session_. it was already late, you turned to your phone and read the time, '1:34 AM'.

just as you were about to turn your phone off and try sleeping again, you get a notification. "you awake?" a message for Suna. you questioned why he would text you out of nowhere and this late at night. it wasn't the first time texting but it was still weird.

**Y/N**

_yeah_

_why aren’t you sleeping?_

**Suna**

_i can’t sleep_

_duh_

_no need to be a smart ass 🙄_

_it was a genuine question_

_teheh, jkjk_

_wyd?_

_i was trying to sleep but i can’t_

_duh_

_ok you bitch 😭_

_wbu?_

_i’m hard_

_🧍‍♀️_

_👉🏻🚪_

_there’s the door, leave❤️_

_wow 💔_

_i thought we were friends 😿_

_that’s what you think 🤸‍♀️_

_you have to be good looking and know how to fuck good to be called one of my friends 💅_

_i know for a fact you ain’t talking_

_practically had you squirting with just my tongue 🌚_

_i-_

_no you didn’t-_

_you want me to ask Keiji? 😐_

_no- you’re fine 😭🤚🏼_

_go take a shower or something_

_idfk_

_jeez_

_so fucking rude_

_when someone tells you they’re hard, you’re supposed to help them 😿_

_how am i supposed to help you🧍‍♀️_

**INCOMING FACETIME CALL**

your eyes widened at the screen. hesitantly, you picked up. "hi..." you said quietly and saw Suna shirtless, laying on his bed with his headphones in. "why'd you call?" you started putting on your headphones.

"are you alone?" he asked. you couldn't tell if it was because it was late but Suna's voice was way deeper than usual.

"i am but i'm sleeping at Kozume's house—in a guest room." you replied.

"keep talking to me." he said and shifted in his bed into a better position. you saw his hand go down below and you knew what he was doing. "i said to keep talking." he was sternly.

"um—i don't know. you called the wrong person to help you with this." you replied and covered your face with the comforter.

"move the blanket. i wanna see your face." he ordered. you slowly pulled the blanket down to your chest and Suna stared at your face. "perfect. what did you do all day?"

"i didn't really do anything. it's one of those days of having nothing to do. but i came to Kozume's at like six i think." you answered and saw him close his eyes. "i think i should g—"

"no." he looked at you. "do you have any place to set the phone up?" you nodded and put it on the nightstand. from the view, it exposed your body but it was being covered by the comforter. "remove the comforter."

"i'm not wearing pants..."

"so? even better." he smiled into the camera. you rolled your eyes and pushed the comforter off of you. Suna watched every second of you and noticed your white panties. "take off your panties."

"why—"

"take it off." he said more orderly this time. you bit your lip and pulled your panties down your legs and then off, you were left in a small cropped tank top. your nipples were poking through the shirt since you were cold.

you curled into a ball to somewhat cover yourself and faced the camera. "happy?" you asked with an eye roll. Suna nodded while staring at you. you could see his hand pumping him.

"i want you to touch your nipple." he said. you brought your hand up to your nipple. "pinch it." you gave it a small pinch and took a big breath. "continue pinching and twisting it."

"i want you to close your eyes and spread your legs." his voice was more raspy. you did as told and spread your legs. you were thankful for locking the door before you went to bed. "good, touch your inner thigh."

your hand trailed through your body to your thigh. you heard Suna let out a muffled moan—it was turning you on. you bit your lip and wondered if he was still watching you. "rub your clit."

your hand moved to your clit and started rubbing softly. you didn't realize you were wet. "i want you to open your eyes and imagine me eating you out." you were doing exactly as he said, your pace was quickening. "pick up the phone."

you grabbed the phone and awkwardly waited for what to do. "hold the phone by your pussy and finger yourself—put two fingers in." you were eager to cum since you had already started rubbing yourself.

you bit your lip to hold back a moan while you rubbed yourself. "i wanna hear you moan." he was begging. "Kozume's a deep sleeper—moan for me." he sounded desperate.

you pushed your fingers in and looked for your sensitive spot. you let out a stifled moan—trying not to be loud even though he has just told you Kozume's a deep sleeper.

"fuck." he groaned. you saw his movement getting faster. "your pussy looks so fucking good." you clenched around your fingers hearing his words.

"hah—i'm gonna cum." you bit your lip and continued rubbing.

you saw Suna's eyes staring straight at your pussy, watching your fingers go in and out. your legs were starting to shake since they were in the air that you had put up to imagine Suna eating you out.

"shit—i wanna fuck that pussy so bad." he moaned into the phone. that was all you needed to hear. you clenched around your fingers as you orgasmed from your fingers.

you couldn't hold back a moan and it was somewhat loud. "fuck." you breathed out. Suna saw you pulling out fingers that were coated with cum.

"suck your fingers." he said more in a whispering way. you brought your fingers and the phone to your mouth and sucked your fingers clean. "fucking slut." he chuckled.

you were breathless and didn't have anything to reply. "get some rest. i'm picking you up tomorrow." you furrowed your eyebrows. with that he ended the call, leaving you confused what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the short chapter—i had to rush this and i haven't been feeling good these past days and i have a doctors appointment in like two weeks so i'm really nervous
> 
> but anyways, the next chapter will be longer—i promise! 
> 
> have a good day/night <3
> 
> —  
> based on real events 🌚


	8. Closet (smut)

"i didn't know you were being forreal." your jaw dropped at Suna, who was sitting on Kozume's couch. "ugh, i'll go get dressed." you slouched and went to the guest bedroom. you had already showered so you changed into a see through black shirt and wore a black lace bra under and paired it with a black leather skirt.

you fixed your scarf as you entered the living room again. Suna eyed you up and down while he was telling Kozume something. "you're ready?" he raised an eyebrow. you nodded and grabbed your purse.

he stood up and you gave Kozume a hug goodbye. "don't get dicked down again." he whispered in your ear and then unwrapped his arms. you stayed in the position and just stood in shock.

you gave him a look and then exited out the door that Suna held open for you. you mumbled a thank you and he gestured you to the parking lot to his car, both of your hands were covering your faces in case someone was to take pics of both of you. "woah—this is a Ferrari F60. i heard they were limited edition and sold out super fast." Suna chuckled as the both of you entered the car.

"where are we going?" you asked while putting the seat belt on. you pulled down the sun visor and double checked your hair.

"lunch. have you eaten yet?" you shook your head and he nodded. he turned on his car. he drove to a popular restaurant that had just opened and by the looks of the restaurant from the outside—you knew it was expensive. he handed you some sunglasses to slip on and then both of you exited the car.

he handed the Valet the keys and the two of you entered the restaurant. "my uncle owns the restaurant so i didn't have to make a reservation." he told you. you gave him an 'oh' look and nodded. a waiter came to assist you both and took you to a private room.

you both sat down, Suna sitting across from you. "why did you decide to pick me up today?" you picked up the glass of water and took a sip.

"you gave me a _very_ _interesting_ view yesterday so i thought it'd be best to treat you with lunch." his face had a smug smirk on it. "i invited Akaashi by the way—that's fine right?"

"of course that's fine." you cheeks were getting heated.

"he should be here in a bit—he had to deal with a situation." he looked at the time on his phone. "now, what do you wanna order?" he picked up the menu. you followed after and skimmed through, choosing basic ramen noodles since you weren't that hungry.

right after you ordered, the door opened again. "sorry i'm late." he said, closing the door and sitting beside you. "the situation took longer than i expected." he rolled his eyes. "hi." he gave you a hug. you gave him a smile and hugged him back.

"i didn't get a hug." Suna said in a whiny tone.

Akaashi let out a low chuckle while you rolled your eyes. "you didn't ask for a hug or even hug me. brat." you muttered the last part. Suna's jaw dropped.

"watch it." he narrowed his eyes at you. "anyways—what held you up?" he asked Akaashi. he ended up explaining the whole situation and during that time the waitress had come and served us and also took Akaashi's order.

during the lunch, Akaashi's hands landed on your thigh. "who's blowing up your phone?" Suna asked. you took a deep breath while you felt his leg under the table spreading your legs.

you took out your phone from your purse and looked at your messages. you knew it wasn't social media because you had blocked notifications because it was getting annoying. "it's the twins." you mumbled. your eyebrows knitted after you saw it wasn't just them and others texting you at the same time.

Akaashi's hand was rubbing your inner thigh. in less than a second, their phones were being blown up too. "oh my god—" you looked at the link Atsumu sent you.

"eh," Akaashi shrugged. "we knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

the link that multiple people had sent you was of pictures of the three of you and connections to Ukai's ' _new project_ '. you and Suna both nodded in agreement. "it's only been a month—thought we could've hid it for longer." the boys nodded while staring at their phones.

for the rest of the time, the boys were just talking and finishing their food but you were scrolling through your snapstagram feed.

"you think the studio’s open?" Akaashi asked. you gave an unsure look and shook your head no. Akaashi and Suna both looked at each other with a smug smile. an idea popped in both of their heads. "i think it is—let's go."

they both stood up and Suna and Akaashi threw some money on the table. you insisted to pay but they both kept stopping you and Akaashi pulled you outside with Suna following behind. "meet you there?" Akaashi nodded and went to his car while you got into Suna's.

"what are you two planning?" you tilted your head as you wore the seatbelt. Suna didn't reply but chuckled. you sighed and looked out the window for the rest of the ride. the car came to a halt in front of the studio's building.

Suna opened the car door for you and at the same time Akaashi parked besides you. the two of them walked towards the entrance with you following behind them. neither of them had spoken a word to you about what they were doing here.

Suna and Akaashi both somehow persuaded the lady at the front desk to hand them the keys to the dance studio. they gave you a smile and you all made your way to the studio. "so what are we doing here exactly..?" you asked while stepping inside.

"technically no one uses this studio except us and Ukai right." you nodded. "he's the only one who has access to the drawers and doors with locks on it. anyways—the last practice while you two went to change, Ukai was acting suspicious about this door." Suna pointed at the door.

"okay so?" you shrugged.

"come on," Akaashi said. "you're not the least bit curious about what he's so secretive about what's behind this door? it's not even the first time."

"Ukai's a grown man. plus it's locked—how are you going to get i—" Suna pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket and started picking at the door. "o-okay so we're breaking in?"

"it's not breaking in—we're already in here." Akaashi shrugged. "live a little (y/n)."

you sighed and watched as Suna picked the lock. it didn't even take him a full minute till the door was opened. "holy shit—" Suna said.

you furrowed your eyebrows and walked towards them. your eyes widened at the view. the whole closet was filled with Otaku related posters. well—it was really just girls naked and a lot of figures.

"this feels wrong..." you stepped inside the room and looked around. "oh my god—i didn't actually think Ukai would be into this." you looked at the figure.

"i did." Suna chuckled. "Ukai's a grown man. come on—there had to be something about him that i knew i liked." Akaashi chuckled along with him.

you guys continued to go through his things and found more perverted things. "is someone in there?" a loud woman's voice said. the three of you looked at each other in what to do. you panicked and closed the door and Akaashi turned off the lights. "hello!" you all stopped breathing for a second. "guess not..." the voice started to fade. the lights in the studio turned off and you all waited till you heard the shut.

you let out a breath of relief. "turn on the lights idiot." you mumbled. Akaashi turned them on and the three of you just looked at each other and laughed. "if we got caught i would've blamed you too." you sat down on the chair.

"(y/n)." Akaashi said. you turned to him. "recreate this." a smirk grew on Suna's face and nodded. you shook your head at the figure he was holding up. "you're already wearing the right parts—just take off your skirt."

"no i am no—" they both instantly gave you puppy dog eyes. your jaw dropped at them and you still shook your head. they both came to each of your side and held your hands while still pouting. you huffed, making them smile.

Akaashi took off your shirt to take off your bralette and Suna's hands were at the zipper of your skirt—pulling it down slowly. Akaashi slipped the see through shirt back on you and they both stared at your bare thighs.

you positioned the shirt to exactly where the figures's shirt was, barely covering your nipples and your shirt was see through so they saw everything either way. "no you have to get on your knees." Suna pulled up to stand up from the chair.

Akaashi and Suna both pushed you down to your knee softly so you wouldn't hurt knees hitting the ground. both of them bit their lips while having a smug look on their faces looking at you. "stick out your tongue." Akaashi started taking out his phone—Suna following after.

you stuck out your tongue and if you were being honest—you were starting to get self-conscious but you tried to put that aside. "come on i know you can stick out your tongue more than that." Suna ran his hand over your hair while holding his phone out.

"stop i don't want any pic—"

"don't worry these are just for us. no one will see them i promise." Akaashi said reassuringly. you still gave an unsure look. "stick out your tongue and smile." this time it was more commanding.

you stuck out your tongue more as if you were waiting for either of them to push their dicks inside your mouth. they both were satisfied with the way you looked at took a picture of the erotic pose you were in. Suna gripped your hair harshly—pulling your head back and making you face more upwards.

"take it out." you mumbled. they both blinked confusedly. "you're acting as if i didn't know you both were going to eventually do it." you tilted your head.

an amused smile grew on their faces. Akaashi gestured to you to do it for him and you immediately placed your hands on the waistband of his paints and pulled them down. you went to Suna and did the exact same.

they pulled themselves out on their own and you gave them a hand and started stroking both of them. they were already getting hard before this because of the position you were in but this just made him harden more.

they both started recording this moment because like—who wouldn't?

after enough stroking, you brought your lips to Akaashi's dick and licked his tip. of course you weren't forgetting Suna and kept pumping him with your hand. you kissed Akaashi's underside and rubbed his balls with your hand that used to stroke him.

you slowly took him in your mouth and used your hands on the half that wasn't in your mouth yet. Akaashi let out a groan while you took him in deeper in your mouth. you gave him a long deep suck and then pulled out.

you turned to Suna and took him in your mouth. you teased him by only sucking on his head and twirling your tongue around him. he let out a groan and his hand on your hair tightened. you smiled as much as you good and finally started to take him in deeper.

your hand sped up the pace of stroking Akaashi and Suna pushed his hips forward, making you take him in deeper. your pussy was started to throb—you wanted to be touched down there. you gagged as Suna hit the back of your throat and tears started to form in your eyes.

he let you pull away and you took a deep breath. you didn't take that long and immediately went to Akaashi because you didn't want him missing out on anything. you gathered your spit and let it drop on Akaashi's dick. you gave him a quick stroke and took him in your mouth.

Suna pushed your head forward and you choked on Akaashi, making him let out a small moan and you grip on Akaashi's waist as support. Suna was now behind you so you were in the middle of them both. Suna bent down and slipped his hands inside your panties and ran his fingers over your slit.

he pushed a finger in and you moaned against Akaashi who was keeping your head still to keep his dick deep inside you. Suna pulled out his finger and tasted you.

he stood up and you looked up at them both. your eyes widened—Suna placed his lips on Akaashi, letting him have a taste of your pussy. Akaashi's grip on your head loosened and you pulled away. "i think we should move this to a hotel." you wiped your mouth and smiled while biting your lips and looking up at them.

they both smiled at you and Suna pulled you up and gave you a sloppy kiss and then passed you to Akaashi who gave you the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am proud to say i wrote this in an hour 🤸♀️ also i found these on wish and i'm just like, i HAVE to use it 😭
> 
> anyways—i DO NOT want to hear a single word about (y/n) being a slut/whore unless of course you're saying it in a degrading way ;)
> 
> also i just wanted to explain this one more time; this is a THREE person fanfic!  
> suna x reader x akaashi  
> there is no relationship! and this story is going to get hella toxic! all my fanfics are meant to have toxicity in them so don't complain later!
> 
> also you guys realize how many smut chapters this fanfic has compared to Transcendence 😭

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, that is the first chapter of Suna x Akaashi x Reader fanfic.
> 
> i wanted to keep it short because i know some people don't like reading long chapters, especially when it's the first one, so I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> i don't really have a plot, i never do if i'm being honest *crying*,
> 
> but i hope you can bear with me.
> 
> i don't know what my updating schedule will be like yet since i'm writing two other books currently and plus there's school.
> 
> also if anyone gets the reference to the scarf thing from a kdrama, please don't spoil it, i want readers to understand the story behind it.
> 
> but let me stop rambling, i hope you liked this! come back for more!
> 
> <3


End file.
